Long Lost Lupei
by The Girl Who Laughed
Summary: What would happen if Fane had a twin sister that got stolen away from Vaisle and Aliana when she was born? And if she grew up in the foster system ad Lily adopted her? Or if she found her mate when she was fourteen? When Fane comes to Coldspring not only will a mate be found, but a sister that could change the inevitable.


**Grey Wolves Fic! I'm excited and I hope you enjoy the adventure! Here comes chapter one! GREY WOLVES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SO DON'T THINK I DO! **

* * *

Lux POV:

Hi there, I'm Lux, Lux Pierce. Ever since I was a baby I was in the adoption system. No one knows who I am or where I came from. My caseworker Fern says that a woman in Romania (my biological mother) gave me up and the adoption home was unable to give me the medical attention that I needed so they had a caseworker from the U.S.A come and pick me up. They couldn't give me the medical attention I needed because I was born with a hole in my heart.

Of course I'm fine now but, when I got out of the surgeries I was three. And as you know everybody wants a baby, well, not everybody. My best friend Natasha Smith, don't call her that unless you want to lose a finger, has been there for me always. She's my only family well, until I got adopted by a crazy and awesome woman named Lily Pierce.

I just got out of a home when I was fourteen and was back at the adoption center when Fern said there was a very nice lady waiting for me there.

"Would you like to go meet her, Lux?" Fern asked kindly knowing it was no use to push me.

"Why? She's just going to send me back like everyone else does." I said sitting down on my part of the bunk bed that Tasha and I shared.

Fern chuckled and smiled at me. "She has a daughter your age too. I don't think she'll send you back. Not this family Lux. And besides she even brought her daughter's two friends."

I sighed and got down from the upper bunk letting my wolf know that we would submit to Fern and meet this Lily woman. My wolf wasn't too happy but, was okay with it. Fern led me to the room where the foster parents would meet their soon-to-be foster children. I had to admit I was a little nervous meeting Lily for the first time, I didn't know what she would think of me.

My first impression when I walked into the room was: How could this lady want me? When I walked in I saw three girls my age sitting on the couch. One had tan skin and long brown hair with dark brown eyes. The other had shiny blonde hair and dark blue eyes, not crystal blue like mine, but dark, like a sapphires'. The final girl (who I guessed was Lily's daughter because she had the closest resemblance) had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. My wolf checked to see in any where Canis Lupus and was shocked to find out only one, the redhead, but she was dormant.

"Lux, this is Lily, the lady who would like to adopt you." Fern said. "I'll let you all get to know each other while I grab the paper work."

Lily held out her hand and I shook it while she spoke. "Hello Lux, I'm Lily. I'll let Jacque and her friends introduce themselves."

The redhead- Jacque stood up and started talking. "Hey, I'm Jacque and these two baboons are my friends Sally and Jen." She pointed to each girl as she said their name.

"I'm Lux, as you all know. I'm fourteen and will being going into my freshman year of high school." I said. The whole moment was really quite awkward and thankfully Fern came to my rescue.

"Here is your paperwork Ms. Pierce and you are allowed to adopt Lux if you wish to after being approved as a qualified adult of the state." Fern flipped some pages and said "Sign here, here, and here. I'll be checking in on how things are going in 7 days. Lux, why don't you go and get packed."

"Okay." I said and turned away from Lily and the girls.

Lily turned to the girls who where giggling about something. "Jacque, Jen, Sally, why don't you and help Lux pack?" She said in a tone that meant they had to.

They followed me out and the brunette, Sally, spoke up. "Do you know your parents?"

Jen spoke before I could. "Really, Sal? If you think she knew her parents she would be here?"

"Oh, sorry Lux." She said.

I chuckled a bit. "It's okay, really. You wouldn't know."

"So," Jacque started "have you been here your whole life or what?" She asked when we got into the room that a bunch of kids and I shared.

"I've been here whenever I'm not in a foster home."

I grabbed some of Tasha and I's clothes that we shared. We were either a size 1 in juniors' jeans and a small or medium in tops. We both were like 5'5 or 5'6 with tiny wait and long legs with an okay chest. I took a few t-shirts all of my beanies (and the one I was wearing with a pocket) some plaid button downs and the studded purple dress that Tasha stole from one of her ex foster's. I packed all of my jeans and my red leather jacket that I love.

"You don't have much, do you?" Jacque asked.

I turned around and faced her and her friends. "You don't have to do that." I said softly

"Do what?"

"Pretend you care," I said. "I'll give it a week before your mom sends me back to Sunnyvale."

"That won't happen." Sally said. "Lily is a great person you just gotta give her a chance. Don't shut the door when it just opened."

I chuckled and smiled. From that moment on I knew I would like it with them.

"Man Sal. How come I never get a pep talk like that?" Jen asked

"I you ever in need of a pep talk, Jen, I will gladly deliver. As it is you are a walking ego, so most of the time you need to be taken down a notch, not up. I say this with all the love in my heart." Sally teased her.

"Yeah you're blowing me away with your quote unquote love. How 'bout you don't give me so much love next time 'kay?"

I grabbed my backpack and started walking away. "Okay while you guys work out your love issues I'll be going down stairs and Jacque and I will leave without you.

From that day on for my high school experience I stayed with Mom and Jacque and we where a family. It wasn't until my third or fourth week of school that something changed.

I was getting really sick and my werewolf healing ability didn't help me. When I fell down the stairs to my room in the attic I had blacked out. Of course I didn't tell anyone one because it would worry them, and I didn't want to do that. I had no serious injuries so I didn't worry about it. Why be concerned when you can be carefree?

Now I'm gonna tell you how I met Gavin and then you should be caught up to speed and then I'll tell you about things that are going on now.

Tasha and I had just finished eating at the mom and pop diner in Coldspring and she was walking back to her apartment on the other side of the small town. I was walking back to Lily's the whole ten minutes because I hadn't felt like taking Lily's hybrid car. Besides it's good to get some fresh air. And in Coldspring you could drive at age fourteen as long as you drove the speed limit.

"Do you have any change?" An old beggar man asked holding out his hand.

I slowed my pace a little. My wolf perked up at this man, he smelled like Canis Lupus. "No, sorry, I don't."

The man moved a little closer to me and I felt my eyes starting to glow, giving him a warning.

"Then there's something else you can give me." His gross voice said.

He slammed me against the brick wall and put his lips on me. The man was a pervert; he tried putting his tongue in my mouth. I shoved him back at a wolf's strength but that seemed to only make him want me more.

"Help!" I screamed out. This wolf was stronger than me.

There was a shape of a person with green eyes glowing that came and pulled him off me. My savior leaned close and whispered something in his ear. Even with wolf hearing I still couldn't hear what he said.

_Mine, _A voice said in my mind. I gasped and realized that my savior was my mate.

My wolf was calm after hearing the man's voice.

_Mate. _She said back to him.

The man picked me up carefully. "Are you alright?" He asked me. His voice was so velvety and there was a slight English accent behind it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." I said staring into his glowing green eyes. "So I'm guessing you're my…" I couldn't say it.

"Mate." He said finishing my sentence. I nodded. "Would you like to go back to my house and get to know me?" He asked with tenderness in is voice that was most likely reserved for certain people.

"I would love to; just let me tell my mom where I'm going." I said as we walked out of the ally.

"I'll wait here." He said sitting down on the bench next to the fire hydrant.

I could feel his wolf at a peace with man. They were both glad to have met me; I could feel the darkness inside of him start to go away with just my mere presence.

I called Lily's number and she picked up right away. "Lux? Lux? Lux, why aren't you home? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Chill out or your gonna pop something, I swear. Okay, this part is gonna get complicated so please stay with me."

"Okay?" She said, although it sounded much more like a question.

I took a deep breath before I started. "So you know when Dillon sat you down and told you he was a wolf he said one day he would find his mate. Well, it appears I've met mine and I would like to meet him." Lily took a sharp intake of air and was silent for awhile and I had thought she had hung up on me.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Lux, I'm here. Sure go with your mate, come home whenever you want to." She said and hung up on me.

He still sat at the bench a respectable distance away from where I stood. Now, in the light I could see that he had chocolate colored hair and green eyes that sparkled when he looked at me. He had a five o'clock shadow with a small little bit of hair in between his chin and his lips. He was wearing a beanie hat and a vintage red t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. His jacket was black and simple with a zipper.

"So your name's Lux?" He asked standing up and started walking down the block away from the diner and the ally.

"Yeah, it is. Don't even ask where I got it from unless you have millions of hours to spare." I joked with him light heartedly. "I didn't catch your name though."

"My name is Gavin Scott. And I would spare a million hours for you, little one." He said

I didn't give him a response, I gave him a smile. Today had been a normal day until this event. For some reason I was worried that I wouldn't be enough for him.

_Don't think like that, _Gavin said in my mind. _We are together for a reason, don't ever doute that Lux. I am yours and you are mine. _

_Man, this is what it's like to have a mate; having no privacy. _

I could hear Gavin's laughter in my mind as well as out loud. It felt nice to make him laugh.

We had walked awhile now and we had reached a large cottage that could easily house a pack, even a large one. It was truly beautiful I could almost imagine a unicorn walking out of the front driveway. There was a wood not too far from it that seemed nice for a hunt if you needed too.

I fished in Gavin's mind and found out that he was an Alpha of a Nomadic pack. They didn't have a permanent territory and moved around a lot; hence the nomadic lifestyle. Gavin was the Alpha and his best friend Nick was Beta. The pack had a grand total of 9 members and now, all of them had mates. 8/9 was bonded and there was a pup on the way.

We entered the house and had to go through the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Lux?" Gavin asked me when he was looking through the fridge. I was sitting on the steel counter across from the fridge looking too.

"Can have a Cola, please?" I asked and Gavin and he turned around and handed me a cola right away.

"Thanks." I said with a smile before I took a sip.

Gavin led me back into the living room and let me pick at his thoughts until I knew everything I could about him. Naturally he did the same. The feeling of someone picking through your head is the exact feeling of getting tickled. We picked and asked questions until I had fallen asleep.

I had the sensation that someone was carrying me up stairs. There was a creek of a door opening and my eyes started to flutter open and I heard a voice nearby speak.

"Shh, shhh." A deep and velvety voice said. I felt that I was being laid down on something plush and soft. "Sleep and know that I will be here to protect you. Go to sleep my mate, my love, my dear and wake up knowing I will be here to greet you."


End file.
